


Sleepless

by Okumen



Series: MerMay 2018 [18]
Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, MerMay, Mermaids, bad innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: He doesn't need that much sleep these days.





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Staring in the blackness at some distant star

_You’re not sleeping tonight either?_ Michael asked, and J looked back to see Michael adjust his glasses and covering a yawn only barely.

J smiled slightly, too brightly, feeling his face stretch stiffly; but he knew that his smile was perfect, yet he knew that Michael saw through him. Otherwise, Michael wouldn’t be giving him such a disapproving look. _I don’t need much sleep to manage,_ J said, and he almost explained himself, told him how he had developed such a skill like not needing more than an hour, sometimes less, of sleep.

It wasn’t healthy and he knew that even without Michael’s _it’s not healthy_ and J pouted at the cracker. _I know my own body, Michael-kun,_ he told him, and he still didn’t mention his hatred for his siblings and his father and everyone in the cult. The walls had ears and he didn’t want to put Michael in that sort of difficult position.

 _I’ll sleep later, you should go ahead without me. Unless you wanted to do it with me?_ It was a bad and very straightforward innuendo which he didn’t even try to hide, but Michael was dense and J enjoyed seeing his face go red like that. _Tangle tails and rub scales?_ he continued and Michael’s expression was absolutely wonderful.


End file.
